


Sedução

by Elenedhel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Diálogo de duplo sentido, M/M, pode ser interpretado como uma relação romântica
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron relembra de sua sedução e como isso o levou a criar o Um.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedução

O poder do Tempo sempre fora fascinante para Sauron. A habilidade de influenciar tudo no mundo, sempre absoluto, inexorável e impiedoso sobre o Ser.

O Tempo simplesmente existia e o mundo se curvava á ele. E Sauron desejava o mesmo.

Por isso quando Melkor encontrou o jovem e ambicioso Mairon e lhe mostrou o que a mudança poderia lhe trazer, o maia lhe dera ouvidos. Desejava alimentar seu fëa com conhecimentos, pois para ele isso lhe daria controle. Controle sobre si mesmo. Controle sobre tudo o que é.

Mairon, no entanto, era diferente de Sauron.

O primeiro procurava se satisfazer como uma criança que tem fome. Simplesmente ia em busca daquilo que lhe daria paz. Admirava todo o trabalho no mundo e queria superá-lo ou aperfeiçoá-lo, ainda que por narcisismo. Encontrara alguém que lhe incentivava e, por um tempo, ficara feliz.

O segundo, já com muito, sempre almejava por mais. Sua admiração era também inveja, sua ambição um poço sem fim. Encontrara tudo o que desejava possuir na figura do Inimigo dos Valar: o poder de permanecer enquanto tudo o mais teria, inevitavelmente, um fim.

Pensava Nele. Suas palavras ainda gravadas em sua mente. A memória de sua sedução lhe era cara.

Não, Mairon e Sauron não eram iguais.  
O primeiro se deixara seduzir por seu mentor. O segundo viveu as conseqüências da sedução.

Sauron se pegava rememorando conversas com seu mestre, não as reuniões de guerra ou os planos de ocupação – não, nunca essas-, mas as que tinham o poder de lhe fazer sentir.

\- Posso ter tudo o que quiser. – disse Melkor, sentado em seu trono. Não usava sua armadura, mas suas vestes não deixavam de retratar sua pessoa, ainda que fossem “modestas”.

\- Não duvido disso, senhor. –o maia se mantinha em pé a alguns passos do trono, suas vestes uma versão mais simples das do seu senhor.

\- Consegui libertação do Vazio, consegui instigar os Noldor, consegui as Silmarils. Consegui você. – suas voz era aveludada e capaz de carregar toda a autoridade de seu ser, ainda que sua fala estivesse alguns tons acima de um sussurro.

\- De fato, mestre. – sabia que seu senhor gostava de lhe testar.

\- E tu, Gorthaur? O que conseguiste? – levantara-se de seu trono para posicionar-se a um palmo de distância de seu servo, sua voz alcançando um registro ainda mais grave.

\- Você.

Depois de alguns séculos atuando sozinho, Sauron desejava experimentar a sensação de ter a seu lado a presença de algo extremamente poderoso novamente.  
Criaria algo que fosse tão persuasivo e poderoso quanto Melkor e o Tempo. O Um era sua obra mais cara, um lembrete constante do que desejava.  
Seu desejo de o possuir era tão grande que não hesitou em colocar uma parte de si mesmo no objeto. E quando o fez a voz em sua mente se acalmou, pois se tornaram um.


End file.
